extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Spain
General Information Catholic (1516-1931, 1939-1975) Secular (1931-1939, 1975-present)|culture = Castilian|tech_group = Western|government = Despotic Monarchy (1516-1716) Absolute Monarchy (1716-1759) Enlightened Despotism (1759-1808, 1813-1868) Constitutional Monarchy (1808-1813, 1868-1873, 1874-1931) Constitutional Republic (1873-1874, 1931-1939) Fascist Dictatorship (1939-1975) Parliamentary Monarchy (1975-present)|capital = Toledo (219) (1516-1561) Madrid (217) (1561-1601, 1606-present) Valladolid (214) (1601-1606)|rank = Empire (1516-1975) Kingdom (1975-present)|tag = SPA|development = 786 (Present Day)}} History Spain is the largest country in the Iberian Peninsula and the second of the European Union, after France. Spain was formed in 1469, as a union between the two Spanish countries Castile and Aragon, as shown on the flag (the current red-yellow flag appeared around 1780). The conquests of Granada (1492) and Navarra (1512) completed the current Spanish territory. Spain was the leader in colonization of the new world and had much of South America, the Caribbean, and southern North America. These new world territories brought Spain great wealth. Spain's massive fleet protected the new world and monopolized colonization. Other minor nations (mainly England) were jealous, so they began sending pirates to attack Spanish fleets, which brought gold from the Americas. At the same time, royal marriages brought a vast amount of European territories under Spanish control (including Portugal, the 2nd colonial power, in 1581), suddenly turning Spain into the biggest European power. In August 1588, At the peak of Spain's power, Spain went to war with England and sent the Spanish Armada to invade her enemy. The terrible weather and disorganization sunk a majority of the Spanish fleet. Anyway, in early 1600s, the war ended in a good way for Spain after an even bigger English Armada suffered an ever bigger defeat in a failed invasion of Portugal (owned by Spain). The Spanish Succession war (1701-1713) ended Spanish rule over its European possessions and ceded the leadership of mainland Europe to France. The Spanish Empire still ruled the oceans until its defeat to the English in the Trafalgar Battle (1804). Fighting the French invasion from 1808-1814, Spain couldn't avoid to loss most of its colonies to independence. Since then, England became the biggest power in the world while Spain started a steady decline, falling behind in industrialization and affronting severe internal conflict, reaching its peak with the defeat in the Spanish-American War and loss of the last colonies in 1898 to the United States. Spain would become a republic in 1931, but in 1936-9, a Civil War turned Spain into a fascist dictatorship which would survive until a new constitution was passed in 1978, turning Spain into a constitutional monarchy. Spain joined NATO in 1982 and the European Union in 1986, becoming completely integrated into the Western World. In 1444 Part of: * Castile * Navarra * Aragon * Granada * Portugal * Tlemcen Form Spain Form Spanish Nation Militarily * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Part of the Muslim Group ** Culture is: *** Part of the Iberian group or *** Basque ** does NOT exist ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** At Peace ** Own core province(s): Barcelona (213), Zaragoza (214), Valladolid (215), Salamanca (216), Servilla (224), Toledo (219), València (220), and Granada (223) ** All provinces in the Iberian region are NOT in a Muslim religion group * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country will be removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain opportunity to embrace Spanish Ideas and Traditions ** Gain a permanent claim on the entire Iberia region except for: Beiras, Alentejo, and Macaronesia areas ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Form Spanish Nation Diplomatically * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Is *** Is ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Have Legitimacy of at least 100 ** All provinces in the Iberian region are not in the Muslim religious group ** One of the following must be true: *** As , have as a subject with less than 32 cities *** As , have as a subject with less than 40 cities * Effect(s): ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** If country was : *** Inherit ** If country was : *** Inherit ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Can embrace Spanish Ideas and Traditions ** Will gain a permanent claim on the entire Iberian region except for Area(s): Beiras, Alentejo and Macaronesia. Strategy Present Day Make sure to have a decent army before you start this. First you have to have decent allies like Germany, Belgium (and Portugal if you want to expand elsewhere) Then IMMEDIATELY declare war on Morocco because if you do it to late Morocco will get powerful allies and destroy you. Then you can invade Portugal if you're not allied to them but if you're prepared invade France one your part of Morocco is stable. Before attacking France you need to leave the European Union because you can't attack any EU nations. Take Southern France away so that you border Italy, if they '''are '''allied to Germany and other nations don't attack them attack Switzerland if possible. If you can't attack Switzerland because you don't border them try attacking North Africa and getting colonies then invade the rest of Africa, Work your way through invading Europe and the rest of the world. Spanish Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +15% Morale of Armies # +1 Missionaries Ideas # The Reconquista: +5% Discipline # Spanish Inquisition: +2% Missionary Strength # Inter Caetera: +1 Colonists & Can fabricate claims on any overseas province, provided it is overseas for its owner # Devout Catholicism: +2 Yearly Papal Influence # Treasure Fleet: +10% Provincial Trade Power Modifier & +15% Global Tariffs # A Spanish Armada: +10% Heavy Ship Combat Ability # Siglo De Oro : +1 Yearly Prestige Ambitions: # +25 Global Settler Increase Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Castilian countries Category:Iberian countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Secular countries Category:Western countries Category:Formable nations Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Absolute Monarchies Category:Enlightened Despotism Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Fascist Dictatorships Category:Parliamentary Monarchies Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Present Day Category:NATO Category:European Union